AKU BUKAN DIA !
by hatsukari melody
Summary: "Jangan pergi, aku takut kehilangan kamu dan cintamu!" "Aku tak bisa tetap tinggal disini, karna aku harus ikut orang tuaku!". "Tapi aku tak mau kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku tak mau kehilangan kamu seperti aku kehilangan..."


HOLAA, kali ini melody membuat fic yang pendek .(kagak ada yang nanya...!)

kalau ada kekurangan dalam fic ini tolong di review yha . (maksa -_-")

**AKU BUKAN DIA.!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

This fic belong to : hasukari melody

Pairing : hyuuga hinata X namikaze naruto

slight

hyuuga hinata X uciha sasuke

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Namikaze naruto adalah siswa di konoha high school yang sangat baik, periang, dia selalu membantu temannya setiap saat. Dia juga anak yang baik menurut orang tuanya, setiap pagi dia selalu membantu orang tuanya di rumah. Sosok naruto sangat terkesan baik di mata guru dan sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya.

Sudah 2 tahun ini naruto merasa bahagia bersama seseorang yang di cintainya. Hyuuga hinata adalah siswi yang cantik, pintar dan terkenal di konoha high school. Dia adalah kekasih naruto sejak kelas IX lalu, betapa bahagia hati naruto setiap bersamanya. Namun kesedihan selalu meinyelimuti hati naruto di setiap ia mengingat keadaannya. Dokter telah memvonis naruto, bahwa ia mengidap penyakit tumor hati. "hinata-chan, jika suatu saat aku pergi dari hidupmu, jangan sedih dan kecewa. Aku tak mau membuat kamu sedih atas kepergianku!" ucap naruto saat sedang memeluk hinata. "Jangan pernah tinggalin aku, aku tak akan sanggup hidup tanpa kamu! Sudahlah naruto-kun, aku tak mau dengar kata-kata itu lagi, selamanya kita akan terus bersama!". Cinta hinata dan naruto adalah cinta sejati, meski dalam keadaan apapun hinata selalu menenangkan naruto.

Cinta sejati tak akan pernah hilang, walau nyawa telah melayang. Namikaze naruto telah tiada, tumor hati telah merenggut kebahagiaannya. hinata masih belum bisa menerima keadaan, terlalu banyak kenangan bersama naruto, "Kenapa kamu harus tinggalin aku seperti ini naruto-kun, aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan pergi secepat ini. Aku sangat mencintai kamu, dan aku tak kan sanggup hidup tanpamu!". Begitu berat rasanya hinata merelakan kepergian naruto, ia masih sangat mencintai naruto dan baginya tak kan ada orang lain yang mampu menggantikan naruto.

1 tahun kemudian. . . .

hinata masih mencintai naruto seperti dulu, meski kini ia mulai mencari seseorang yang bisa mencintainya seperti naruto. Telah lama dia mencari dan mencari seseorang yang baik, tapi ia belum menemukannya. Entah sampai kapan pencarian ini akan dia lakukan, dia selalu percaya akan ada seseorang yang bisa menggantikan sosok naruto di hatinya. hinata memang masih menyimpan sejuta cinta untuk naruto, walaupun saat ini ia ingin mencari seseorang yang dapat menggantikan naruto di hatinya.

Kelulusan sudah di umumkan, hinata mendapat nilai terbaik di konoha high school. Dan ia mendapat beasiswa kuliah sampai S2. Setelah hari libur terlewati, kini saatnya adik-adik kelas IX masuk ke konoha high school. hinata masih menjadi siswi terbaik di konoha high school, mantan kakak kelas itu sering datang ke konoha high school. Saat ini banyak siswa baru yang mengikuti Masa Orientasi Siswa(MOS) di konoha high school. Tanpa sengaja, hinata bertemu dengan siswa pindahan dari amegakure. uciha sasuke dia adalah anak seorang pengusaha terbesar di amegakure. Awalnya sasuke ingin mengenal hinata tapi sifat hinata sangat dingin dan cuek. "Sebenarnya dia siapa sich, kenapa setiap aku bertemu dengannya dan menatap matanya, aku selalu merasa dekat dengannya. Apa yang terjadi ?". gumam sasuke. Hatinya selalu ingin dekat dengan hinata, entah hal apa yang menyebabkan ia merasakan semua itu. Begitu juga dengan hinata, setiap ia melihat senyuman sasuke pasti ada sosok yang hadir menemani harinya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu naruto-kun!" desis hinata lirih.

Hari demi hari telah terlewati, hinata dan sasuke sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. "kami-sama, kenapa muncul sosok seperti naruto-kun, aku tak pernah tau semuanya akan seperti ini!" ucap hinata dalam hati. "kami-sama kenapa ada sosok malaikat didalam diri hinata, kenapa semua harus seperti ini. Aku mencintai hinata!". Tak pernah ada yang mengira semua ini,sasuke dan hinata saling mencintai. Sampai saat ini mereka selalu bahagia, dan sampai akhirnya mereka berjanji akan hidup bersama selamanya. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, hidupku tak kan berarti tanpa kamu!" ucap hinata. Saat itu sasuke tak bisa menjawab, karna ia tak yakin akan keputusan yang kan ia pilih. Orang tuanya memutuskan akan membawa sasuke kembali ke amegakure, tapi sasuke sangat berat meninggalkan konohagakure dan semua kenangan disana. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika suatu saat nanti orang tuaku tiba-tiba membawaku kembali ke amegakure?". "Tetaplah disini bersamaku, aku tak kan sanggup hidup tanpa kamu!". sasuke terdiam saat memeluk hinata, keheningan menyelimuti keadaan mereka berdua. Tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari mata hinata, dengan halus sasuke mengusap air mata hinata.

Suatu hari, hinata bermimpi tentang sasuke dan naruto berada di satu tempat dan dalam keadaan bahagia. Dalam mimpinya, sasuke dan naruto sangat akrab dan kelihatannya mereka begitu dekat. hinata menghampiri mereka, kemudian ia duduk di dekat naruto dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba naruto berpindah tempat. hinata berada di antara naruto dan sasuke begitu banyak percakapan yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi setelah beberapa lama, tubuh naruto bersatu di dalam tubuh sasuke. Dan akhirnya hinata terbangun dari mimpinya, "Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Tanya hinata dalam hati. Esok harinya, hinata menceritakan mimpinya kepada sasuke dan mereka saling bertanya apa arti dari mimpi itu. "Mimpi itu aneh sekali, baru pertama aku bermimpi seperti itu!", "Mungkin mimpi itu datang karna kamu masih cinta sama naruto, aku tahu kalau kamu tak kan pernah bisa melupakan naruto sampai kapanpun juga!". "naruto memang belahan jiwaku dan saat ini aku masih mencintai dia, tapi aku berharap kamu bisa menggeser posisinya di jiwaku. Aku mencintai kamu dengan sepenuh hatiku, aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku mencintai kamu setengah hatiku. Jangan ragukan cintaku!". Suasana pun menjadi hening, tak ada yang mau berbicara.

Sasuke dan hinata selalu bersama, walau pun akhir-akhir ini mereka sering bertengkar karena cinta hinata,sasuke dan naruto Saat tiba waktunya sasuke kembali ke amegakure, hinata begitu berat untuk melepas kepergian sasuke. "Jangan pergi, aku takut kehilangan kamu dan cintamu!" "Aku tak bisa tetap tinggal disini, karna aku harus ikut orang tuaku!". "Tapi aku tak mau kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku tak mau kehilangan kamu seperti aku kehilangan Naruto-kun!". "Tapi aku bukan Naruto, aku sasuke dan aku tak seperti dia!". "Aku tau, tapi cintamu mampu menandingi cinta naruto, dan tak akan ada cinta lain yang bisa menggantikanmu!"." Relakan aku hinata, aku akan tetap pergi dari ame. Tapi cintaku akan selalu ada untuk kamu, Selamat tinggal!". sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan hinata, dalam keadaan sendiri dan sedih. Cinta mereka telah terpisah jauh, tapi tak kan pernah hilang selamanya.

_**FIN**_

memang sengaja saia buat hinata dan sasuke _out of characters _, gimana fic nya ancur apa bagus..? tlong review nya


End file.
